


An Everglow Feeling

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...um, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brief mention of the rest of the team, But then he didn't, Cannon Verse, Early years as Paladins, Fluff, Healing Pod Lance Au, Human Healing Pod Au, Hurt Lance, I'm dry as Keith's desert, It sounds like he died but not really, Lance's Space Rapunzel, Love Confession, M/M, Magic Abilities Lance, Major Character Injury, Temporary Character Death, Upset Lance, Worried Keith, klance, not my idea, ok yes really but ..., that's for sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We will get the hang of this.” Keith says, and offers a smile; tiny but full of promise and support, “Trust me.”The dizziness hasn’t fade in the slightest, but something shifts around him and suddenly he can breathe again and he squeezes Keith’s hand back and nods.“Okay.”(The one where Lance acquires magic healing powers for being the first human to be inside a cry-pod and it turns out to be a dangerous thing, especially when said abilities are connected with his energy life force and Keith’s bleeding on his arms.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaxpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaxpha/gifts).



> Alright, hello! 
> 
> So, let’s start with the obvious: THIS AU WAS NOT CREATED BY ME. IT WAS CREATED BY WONDERFUL TUMBLR USER : kaxpha. 
> 
> Check them out, they’re pretty cool!! Love their art style and posts. Plus their Au’s are pretty cool?? Like this one right here and I was allowed to write something based on it, I mean???? Holy shit! A w e s o m e ! Thanks again! 
> 
> Anyways, so yeah. New one shot, because I like angst and it seems like I don’t have like other three incomplete multichpas already, ha ..ha..h…aha.
> 
> SO, enjoy, I guess?? If you have read something of mine already, then you should know I’m not good at angst. Sooooooooo, take this and let me die. 
> 
> Pardon any grammar mistakes, it’s late and I’m fainting with sleep. (Lol, no, it’s not four in the morning or whatever. It’s actually ten o clock on a Friday, I’m just a weak ass.) 
> 
> ...It may be OOC but I'm a sucker for soft pre-relationship Klance, so excuse the weirdness, sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesnt belong to me, sha la la la. Lance Healing Pod Au doesnt belong to me bla bla lba. Song 'Everglow' belongs to Coldplay sha bla la bah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...], a goddess you rolled

Open. Close. Open. Glow. Close.

Lance stares at his hand as the blue glowing light fades away as he makes a fist, ignoring the spark of dizziness it brought him and he leans back on the couch, hand still raised in front of him.

He repeats the action.

Open. Close. Open. Glow. Dizziness. Close. Open.

He wonders if he repeats it enough, he will be able to pass out and finally get some sleep. Lance has avoided mirrors for a few days now, well aware of how shitty he looks with his pale brown skin and dark big bags under his once bright eyes.

Besides, it might be a good time to test his limits, like Pidge had suggested a few days ago, back when they first discovered his new ability.

It had been…a shock, to say the least. Lance can spot the exact time when he realized that _hey, something’s weird but it might be the green goo I ate_. Safe to say: it hasn’t been the green goo.

He had been actually hanging out with Pidge, and while the genius teenager worked on a robot, Lance entrained himself with a rubber ball he made out of food goo _(yeah, it was a surprise when they realize the goo could be more than food.)_ Not too many words were exchanged between them, with the occasional grunt of frustration from Pidge and Lance’s humming, but then Pidge had shout out in pain, making Lance to look up startled and his eyes immediately fell on Pidge’s bloody cut on the palm of her hand.

Hissing in pain, Pidge had held out her hand away from her and started walking to the exit of the hanger, murmuring about stupid wires and stupid sharp pointy ends on robots, but Lance had called her up before she was out the door and gently took her hand from her, hushing her softly and asking her to let him see the cut, just to make sure it wasn’t anything serious.

Cursing under her breath, half annoyed and half in pain, Pidge had nodded at him and it wasn’t three ticks later that, as Lance’s hand hovered over Pidge’s cut with narrowed concentrated blue eyes, a soft glowing light spreads out around Pidge’s hand and then Pidge’s gasping in surprise at the tickles it leaves on her now healed palm.

It didn’t took more than two ticks then, but it was enough for both Paladins to look at each other in shock before they were bolting down the hallway, screaming for a team meeting because, as Pidge so colorfully announced _Lance’s now Space Rapunzel_.

It had been still hard to swallow; the fact that he became a human healing pod just because he was the first human to be shoved inside one of the healing pods earlier in their journey – _Thanks a lot Fake Rover Boom –_ and ta-da! Lance’s now a walking healing pod.

Coran had explained that after the bomb accident, Lance had been the first human body that the healing pod had any contact with, and something about that apparently meant that Lance was capable to hold the healing power the pods had.

It made no sense whatsoever, but Coran could only shrug helplessly, because _may I remind you this castle is over ten thousand years old?_

Open. Close. Open. Glow. Close. Nausea.

Both Allura and Shiro had been worried, fussing over him indirectly or directly enough, depending on which space parent was it, and often asked if there was any update on the situations, if he had enough food that morning, if the afternoon training exhausted him more than usual, if he was feeling fine or if the glowing happened at random moments or only when he summoned it.

Lance likes attention, okay? That much it’s known, but he also doesn’t like _attention_. He appreciates the concern both elders show him but Lance can only take too much before he’s feeling overwhelmed.

Yes, Lance’s aware he’s a complicated man.

Open. Glow. Close. Nausea. Open. Glow.

Hunk’s reaction wasn’t that far away from Space Parents’. While he was concerned about what that meant for his best friend’s health, he had been also pumped that his friend was now like a super hero. _(“Hunk, you do realize we are Defenders of the Universe, right?” “Details. Your hand **glows**.”) _

On the other hand, Keith –

Open. Glow. Dizziness. Close. Open. Glow. Nausea.

“Stop.” A voice says behind him and Lance doesn’t need to look up to see it’s Keith who has entered the room. “Stop, Lance.”

Keith’s just worried.

“I can’t.” Lance mumbles, eyes blinking tiredly at his closed hand before he’s opening once again, the dizziness coming back to him, growing stronger by the second, and then the blue glow reappears on his palm. “I can’t.”

Lance’s vision is getting blurry and he can’t really focus on his surroundings, but suddenly there’s a pale hand on the corner of his eye and it places itself above his own, effectively blocking the glowing light from his palm and then his vision consists of dark eyes that always reminded him of the dusk on the beach back on earth.

“Stop.” Keith repeats, softly and frowning in concern and Lance bites his lip.

“I – Keith, I –“

_I’m scared. I’m a freak. I can’t deal with this. I’m not strong enough. It’s a waste of talent. I won’t be any good. I will just fuck up. I can’t even use it without being nauseous. I can’t do it right. I’m alone in this. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t –_

“You can.” Keith cuts him off and it’s then when Lance realizes that he was pouring out loud his insecurities, “You can and you’re not alone. This is not your burden, you hear me? We’re a team. We’re your _family_. We won’t let you get through this alone, Lance.”

Lance bites his lower lip as soon as it starts to wobble. “B-but –“ The tears that run down his cheeks, on the other hand, well, there’s not much he can do about them.

But Keith does. He silently raises his free hand, the one that’s not holding in a firm grip Lance’s palm, and brushes the tears away.

“We will get the hang of this.” Keith says, and offers a smile; tiny but full of promise and support, “Trust me.”

The dizziness hasn’t fade in the slightest, but something shifts around him and suddenly he can breathe again and he squeezes Keith’s hand back and nods.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

It takes a while but eventually they do get the hang of Lance’s new ability.

They start with short training sessions dedicated to Lance, focusing first on what he can do and how far he can go before the first spark of nausea hits him. Then it progresses to the different kinds of wounds he can heal, along with the calculation on how much energy it takes from him to be able to heal it either completely or only half of it.

It’s a slow process, especially because Lance’s human body can only take a certain amount of stress and energy at the time, but soon enough, he’s able to cure a small scratch on someone’s skin without feeling tired.

The achievement was celebrated when it happened, but that meant that a team meeting was required. They settle on not using Lance’s ability unless it was an emergency. The Blue Paladin had been upset at first, because those were _his_ abilities, why couldn’t _he_ decide what to do with them? Why couldn’t he use them to save his teammates from the most tiny discomfort or pain? Why should he cross his arms and stay still while he could do something to cease their pain?

Shiro had been patient, understanding  the brunet’s view, but he also explaining that they didn’t want him to use them wastefully if they could help it, and not because they didn’t think he was able to do it right, but because they cared for his well-being.

After that, with widen eyes that were full with emotion, Lance finally agreed with the decision, promising to only use his abilities if the time calls it.

It’s two weeks later when the time calls it and demands its uses.

It had been their day off; their first day off in _weeks_ and of course it had been that same day when everything had gone wrong.

The attack it’s sudden and this time it’s not even from the Galra. The planet they decided to land on turned out to be a savage one, a new civilization that was still primitive to technology and foreign interactions which is why the Castle didn’t had any data on them to warn the team beforehand.

Lance’s not aware of how everything turned so messy but suddenly the Castle is out of reach, the Lions can’t get to them, the five of them are trying to take cover from the angered aliens that are chasing them down and Lance only knows that he needs to do something.

 _‘It was a bad day to leave our armour behind’_ Lance muses quietly in his head as he feels the now familiar feelings of the healing glow on the back of his eyes and then it spreads out through him until it reaches his hand, pressed against Hunk’s left shoulder.

Lance can feel the hole that arrow made starting to close, he can feel it against his own skin, and he fights the dizziness that overcomes him until he knows that Hunk’s wound is closed and not bleeding.

It takes maybe fifteen ticks, five more ticks than his usual limit time, but he’s able to close it and at first sight, it looks like nothing has ever penetrated the skin.

Lance lets out a small sigh of relief and then falls forwards, groaning when someone’s arms catches him carefully and keeps him upright.

“Thank you, buddy.” Hunk says, “You really didn’t need to do that, I could have waited until the castle came, and –“

“You were in pain.” Lance pants out, taking big gulps of air.

“Lance –“

“ _You were in pain_.” Lance repeats stubbornly, “All of you were. Please don’t ask me to stand on the side and just watch you suffer because I won’t.”

He hears Shiro sigh behind him and he turns his head slightly to catch his leader standing up from his spot on the cave, being careful of Pidge’s twisted ankle as he helps her on her feet.

“Alright, buddy, just please, save some energy, alright?” He says, eyebrows furrowed in concern as he looks down on Lance and the brunet smiles wobbly at him. “You already overdid yourself with my concussion and Hunk’s wound. We don’t want to push it.”

“I’m fine.” Lance reassurance softly, “I got this under control.”

Shiro’s mouth turns down at the statement, not really convinced, but he doesn’t argue.

“Seems like the east coast is clear.” Keith’s voice announces as he re-enters the cave they are currently hiding in, “We should be able to get a clear signal there to contact the Castle.”

Shiro nods at him, “Alright, then we just need to make it back to coast and off we go.”

“How are we going to get to the coast though?” Hunk asks, gently placing Lance on the ground and letting him to lean against the rock wall.

“Our best option is going quietly.” Shiro starts, “We need to separate ourselves on teams; having in mind that Pidge’s unable to walk on her own, it’s best if someone’s carrying her while the other keeps a look out.” Shiro meets Lance and Keith’s eyes, “Are you guys okay to wait a few minutes alone before catching up?”

Both of them nod.

“No worries, Space Dad.” Lance says with confidence, “Mullet and I can take care of ourselves for a few more minutes.”

Shiro meets Keith’s eyes one more time and then nods when the teen nods seriously at him. “Alright then, Lance, make sure to not overdo yourself, save enough energy so you can catch up soon, alright?”

“Aye, Aye, Cap’n.” Lance salutes playfully and Keith snorts by his side.

“I will take care of him.” Keith promises and then waves away the team of three as they exit the cave.

“I will take care of him” Lance repeats mockingly and Keith looks down at him unamused.

“Says the Cuban boy that’s slumped against the wall clearly exhausted.”

“Oh, bite me, Kogane”

“Maybe next time.”

Lance snickers and shakes his head in disbelief. “Oh my god, what happened to pure innocent Keith that didn’t know what a pick up line was?”

Keith laughs along with him softly, taking a few steps and then sliding down the wall until he’s on the floor besides the brunet. “That happens when I end up spending too much time with you.”

“You said that as if was something bad.” Lance jokes, shoving playfully at Keith with his shoulder and Keith chuckles.

“No way.” Keith says softly, smiling at the brunet fondly and Lance’s cheeks take a faint red color on them that makes him look away from Keith’s eyes.

They stay in silence after that, listening to the nature from the planet and waiting patiently for their turn. Lance can hear the counting Keith’s doing under his breath, and he’s on the two hundredth tick when something from the outside catches their attention.

Sharing a look, Keith slowly stands up from his spot and quietly makes his way towards the cave entrance, with careful steps and holding his breath.

Lance watches with tense shoulders from behind, also holding his breath as Keith steps further away from him, by now almost near the entrance.

It takes a second, even less than a tick, before Keith’s screaming in pain and Lance’s on his feet.

A native had found them. A native alien had found them and slashed out on Keith, cutting him on the chest with their sword, leaving behind a big gash that starts on his right shoulder and goes down his chest until it ends on the left side of his stomach.

Lance doesn’t waste any time. He’s quick to disarm the alien and knock him out, making sure that their surroundings are safe before he turns to face Keith.

The Red Paladin’s on the floor, hissing in pain as his hands hover nervously over his chest, gaping almost in shock at the blood that spills from it and then Keith’s choking.

Lance quickly gathers him on his arms and takes him inside the cave, turning a corner and hiding even further down than before. He gently lay down on the floor with Keith on top of him, making sure that he doesn’t move too much around to avoid any pain for Keith, but his best tries are in vain because at the slightest breath, Keith’s hissing and wincing, biting down a scream that threatens to leave his mouth.

Lance’s panicking. Lance’s exhausted, dizzy and _so damn_ scared as he stares at the gaping wound on Keith’s body.

They have no coms. No helmets. Not even an alien dove to deliver a message for them. There’s no way of communication so they can alert the team that they need medical attention ASAP and Lance’s can’t think straight because _Keith’s bleeding out in his arms_.

“Okay, okay, okay.”  Lance murmurs while shifting slowly so he can still cradle Keith against his chest but getting one of his hands free from the hold, “Okay, okay, okay. I got this, you will be fine, Keith. Just – Just concentrate on breathing, okay?”

Keith whines and shakes his head, tiny tears gathering on the corner of his eyes as he opens his eyes to look at Lance.

“N-No.” He says softly, coughing and wincing in pain, “D-don’t.”

Lance stares at him as if he was crazy, which, fair, he probably is if he just said no to Lance as he was about to heal him with his Space Rapunzel powers.

“Excuse me? Mister Mullet, you don’t get a say in this.” Lance stresses out the words, frowning in disapproval at Keith, “Now shut up and let me heal you before you bleed out.”

“I said – Ugh.” Keith curses under his breath as he raises one of his hands and wraps it around Lance’s wrist “Don’t.”

Lance frowns exasperated. “ _Keith_.”

“Y-you – Ah, fuck – You have already used it too much, L-lance.” Keith explain, sweat falling down his forehead and breathing heavily, “I can’t let you – You are already over your limit – You can’t.”

Lance just blinks at him, because this man, this beautiful, wonderful, reckless man that has a bad sense of style when it comes to hair, is willingly to go through pain if it means it will save Lance some whatever it may happened to him if he overuses his abilities.

Lance’s well aware of his feelings for his used to be “rival”. It honestly didn’t came as a surprise to him when it hit him, that one time when Keith had smiled over one of Hunk’s puns, but still, throughout the phases of his crush, Lance was still taken by surprise by how much he was attracted to this man and how his tiny innocent crush turned into something bigger, something that was out of his control and somehow, Lance was okay with that.

So it makes him smile. It makes him smile tenderly and softly at Keith as he pulls him closer to him.

“Oh, Keith.” He whispers, almost sadly, tears silently falling from his cheeks, “You should know that I have no limits when it comes to you.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer. Lance’s quick to push down enough against Keith’s hold on his wrist and then his palm is resting against Keith’s open wound, wincing as his skin makes contact with the warm blood and the broken skin tissue.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, amor.” He whispers as Keith whimpers at the contact, and a second later, Lance’s healing warmth appears and it spreads out.

Keith lets out a choked sob and Lance hushes him quietly, humming under his breath in concentration as he pours his remaining energy in Keith’s body.

He can feel Keith’s wound starting to close, but it’s not enough for Lance to stop. He needs more. He needs to be sure; he needs the reassurance that Keith’s life is out of danger. That he’s going to survive until it was Lance’s last thing to do.

Which it might be, if the faint feeling inside him and the dark spots on the corner of his eyes means anything by it; he feels how his own energy is leaving him, and Lance can’t help but feel glad and happy for it, because it means that it’s working.

It means that Keith’s out of danger, it means that the man he loves is going to be fine and that he had been strong enough to save him.

It means that Lance can die in peace if Keith’s able to live.

He has lost most of his senses by now. Smelling is out of the question, his hearing is muffled and there’s a buzzing sound in his ear. His vision is blurry and unfocused. The copper taste on his mouth is faint, almost undetected. The only thing that seems to still be working is his fifth sense: touch.

He’s pretty sure of that because there’s a warm pressure against his right cheek, followed by something soft being dropped on his forehead and Lance can feel the steady beat of Keith’s heart through his fingertips, as Keith holds on his hand in firm and tight grip.

It’s not a bad way to go, being cradle one last time in his love’s arms.

He can also feel the rumbling Keith’s voice makes, because his recently healed chest is moving almost erratically against Lance’s almost unmoving one, and every breath Keith makes it’s fast enough that Lance wonders if he’s even saying words at all.

He must be, Lance thinks vaguely on the back of his mind, because he can faintly hear soft words being spoken in a rush over the buzzing sound.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Lance just smiles, happy that those three words where the last thing he heard before closing his eyes, letting darkness to take over.

The feeling of Keith’s heartbeat is the last thing he’s aware of before he slips away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honest when I wrote on the tags that I didn’t know if it meant character’s death or not. I mean….he could be…he could be not….i don’t know how the Au continues, so hey, blame it on kaxpha. (I’m kidding, hope you know that.)
> 
> I don’t know how to do the hyperlink in this stuff??? Like, you want a word to link you to a page with a click, how you do that? I want to do that so you can all check out kaxpha’s tumblr easily but I don’t know how :( 
> 
> Here’s their tumblr anyways: [kaxpha](http://www.kaxpha.tumblr.com)  
> And here’s mine, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anywho, so yeah! That was it, thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: LMAO I DID IT! Thank you so much [ jenna_sais_pas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_sais_pas/pseuds/jenna_sais_pas) for the help!!!


End file.
